Mass-form toilet cleaning agents have already long been used in the toilet bowl under the rim (“rim blocks”) and in the cistern (“cistern blocks”). The formulations generally contain surfactants, disinfectants and bleaching agents, salts, acids, complexing agents, fillers, colorants and scents, erosion regulators and/or further components. During production, the ingredients are generally mixed, compressed and then extruded into strands. The strands are finally cut to the desired length and optionally placed in toilet baskets.
A number of effects can be achieved such a toilet block. The toilet bowl may, for example, be cleaned and/or disinfected. It is furthermore also possible, for example, to inhibit unpleasant odors or to fragrance with a perfume. The ingredients required for these various effects are, however, not always compatible with one another. Sensitive substances, such as colorants, may accordingly, for example, be attacked by antimicrobially active bleaching agents; acids or complexing agents, which are used for preventing lime, rust or urine scale deposits, are, for example, often not compatible with perfume. Such toilet blocks with multiple uses therefore advantageously take the form of multiphasic blocks. The various phases may here be provided with different colors in order also to inform consumers about the multiple uses. The various phases may here be arranged either horizontally one on top of another or vertically next to or behind one another.
In addition to toilet blocks, which are positioned in a toilet basket under the rim of a toilet, self-adhesive strip-form toilet cleaning products, which a user sticks in the toilet bowl, where they then adhere and are flushed away by the flush water, have been obtainable for some considerable time. These strips have previously only been produced in simple geometries. Such strips conventionally have a rectangular basic shape.
It would therefore be desirable for esthetically more attractive strip-form toilet cleaning products of the above-stated kind to be available.
The object of the present invention is accordingly to provide a strip-form toilet cleaning product which is esthetically more attractive to a user. A further object of the invention is to provide a multiphase, strip-form toilet cleaning product which, when applied onto a ceramic surface by a user, does not break apart along the phase boundaries. It is furthermore an object of the invention to offer the strip-form toilet cleaning product in a package which permits simple and reliable application of the toilet cleaning product in a toilet bowl.
Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this